Reunion
by ExpectedEnding
Summary: On the way to Fishman Island Zora and Luffy share a moment to talk about their new scars. Written because we need more Zolu and especially more saladverse Zolu. Aka, femslash.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece, as I think you guys all know by now. It's probably better that way.

"Zoraaaaaa!" Sitting in the bird's nest Zora was blindsided, quite literally; though Zora had heard someone climbing the ladder and could sense the movement she was still slower to react from her left side because of her permanently shut eye. So Luffy's tackle was somewhat surprising. Rubber arms were tightly wrapped around her, and had she not received such hugs before it would be uncomfortable in its bone-crushing ferocity.

"What is it, Luffy?" She questioned, getting over her surprise and shifting to fond amusement.

"I just wanted to hug you!" Luffy grinned her usual wide smile, eyes crinkling on the edges. Luffy readjusted herself so that she was comfortably sitting in Zora's lap, facing her with legs on either side of Zora's hips. Zora blinked. Luffy's hand on her face startled Zora back into focus. Luffy's fingers traced her left eye's scar, her face unusually pensive.

"It doesn't hurt, in case you're wondering." Zora whispered gently. Luffy frowned, her hands moving to cup Zora's face.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter." Luffy abruptly shifted and kissed the eyelid. If Luffy's straddling didn't embarrass her this did; it had been two years since she was the recipient of Luffy's affection and her resistance had decreased steadily. Zora's cheeks grew pink and, oblivious as always, Luffy kissed her forehead and her other eyelid, as if making an invisible triangle.

"L-l-luffy," Zora stuttered, cursing her unstable voice as she said it.

"Shh." Luffy said, finger over her mouth, pouting. "It's my duty as your girlfriend to kiss it better."

Zora's blush grew deeper. Thinking quietly for a moment she whispered, "Then let me do the same." Though the sole button on Luffy's jacket kept the fabric together in the middle a large scar was still slightly visible. Luffy's eyes lost some of their light and her smile some of its brightness but Luffy complied, unbuttoning and allowing Zora to see the full scar. Zora concealed her horror; not only did it cover the majority of her upper torso it was still fiercely pink despite its apparent age. Zora gripped her arms almost painfully, a desire to murder whoever did this emanating from her body. With a lighter grip Zora held Luffy's shoulders, and, keeping her eyes locked with Luffy's, kissed the center of the x shaped scar. Zora then kissed each corner, watching as Luffy's cheeks changed color. If Zora didn't know her better she wouldn't have noticed it but constantly observing Luffy had let her notice and appreciate even the slightest changes on Luffy's face. If you looked hard enough Luffy always showed her emotions on her face.

Zora rested her face against the scar, Luffy giggling because her short green hair was somewhat ticklish against Luffy's chest. Zora closed her eye before she made eye contact with Luffy. "Tell me everything." she demanded, eye gentle but determined.

Luffy returned the gaze with a grin. "Only if you do the same."

Hope you enjoyed it, if you did favorite and/or review it! It always brightens my day to see a notification. :)


	2. By Her Side

Hey, so I accidentally didn't press completed when I submitted Reunion- it was meant to be a one and done. I'm marking this as completed but I'd be willing to write and publish a few more one shot chapters with Zora and Luffy if enough people tell me they're interested.

Again, I do not own One Piece or its characters, I just like to write about their fictional relationships. Enjoy.

Zora set down her weights, breathing loudly. Sweat poured down her back; it had been a good workout. She glanced to the side of the room where Luffy had settled down earlier. It had been somewhat surprising- after all, Luffy usually preferred playing with Usopp and Chopper- but Zora had let her stay so long as she stayed quiet (which she did, also surprising). What she saw explained why it was so quiet- Luffy had fallen asleep on the bench, limbs splayed out in all directions. Zora's eyes softened; it was nice to see her usually hyperactive captain relaxed enough to sleep. However, this was not a comfortable place to do so.

Zora poked Luffy's face. "Oi. Wake up, Luffy." Luffy stirred, rolling over, but didn't wake up. Zora repeated herself, again to no avail. Sighing, Zora picked Luffy up. Luffy instantly curled herself around Zora, legs wrapping around Zora's chest and head resting on Zora's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're still unconscious?" Zora muttered, and the quiet snore she heard constituted an affirmative in her opinion. She carried Luffy down from the bird's nest and moved towards the women's cabin, ignoring the various looks she got (Robin's all-knowing stare was the creepiest). Once in the women's cabin she set Luffy into his bunk and placed the blankets around her neck. But when Zora turned to leave and sleep in the sun she was stopped by a hand holding hers.

"Really?" Zora breathed. She hadn't even felt Luffy move her hand; if she had Zora would have dodged at all costs because Luffy's sleep grip was unbreakable.

"Zora." Zora perked up when she heard her name, but Luffy was simply sleep-talking; Zora sighed and resigned herself to sleeping exactly where she was, at her captain's side, where she belonged.

Done. Remember to tell me if you're interested in more. :)


	3. Cuddle

Hey, so sorry I didn't publish another chapter sooner, I'm just really busy. Thank you for your patience and support. :) Also, to Hikary Sanoko, I'm planning on writing something to that effect as we speak, I just need to get the words moving inside my head- until then I'll continue publishing assorted one shots.

I do not own One Piece.

"Zoraaaaaa," Luffy whined. "Play with me." Luffy lay on her back, looking at Zora and craning her neck in a way that would've been severely uncomfortable for any regular human. Chopper was mixing his medicine and Usopp was perfecting his tabasco so Luffy was on the deck. All alone. Bored. Dinner wasn't for a few hours and if she begged Sanji for food one more time Sanji would create a barricade around the door. So that left Zora.

"No." Zora responded resolutely. Her refusal to play wasn't the odd thing- in fact, it was fairly normal for Zora to not want to play, much to Luffy's dismay- it was her pout. Luffy could count how many times Zora had pouted on one hand, but there was no logical explanation that Luffy could remember. Maybe Sanji had denied her sake? That always irritated her. But Luffy would have heard them arguing- you could hear those two arguing from anywhere on the ship. Luffy tilted her head in her typical "I'm confused" gesture. What could be the cause?

Luffy abruptly pushed herself closer to Zora, startling her, partly because Luffy moved like a flat fish, no vertical movement at all. "Tell me why you're sulking, Zora." Zora immediately flushed red.

"I am not sulking!" She denied, but she was avoiding Luffy's eyes while she did it.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to cuddle with you." Luffy received no reply to her "threat", which she took as a sign to go ahead. Luffy moved so that she was practically sitting in Zora's lap, arms wrapped around Zora's neck and cheek touching Zora's. Zora did not stop pouting but she returned the gesture, lacing her arms around Luffy's back. Luffy smiled wide, nuzzling against Zora's cheek.

Zora's pout gradually faded, morphing into a sleepy smile before Zora actually fell asleep, head resting on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy was still locked in Zora's embrace, but she laughed. "Why didn't you just say you wanted a cuddle buddy?"

Again, thank you guys so much for reading. :)


End file.
